


Cuddle with Me

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan’s upset and Phil comforts him.





	

**Slam** goes the front door. Phil hunches his shoulders at the sound of Dan stomping up the steps. He waited quietly for Dan to come into the lounge. Phil can imagine how he looks. Dan’s body would be ridged and his arms would be crossed across his chest. His jaw clenched, eyes blazing red, and hair sticking up all over the place due to him pulling at it.

Dan didn’t enter the lounge. Phil listens as he stormed down the hall before another slam echoed through the flat. This time it came from Dan’s door. A yell of frustration came a moment later. It causes Phil to jump. Soon the sounds of banging and clattering take over a few moments later. Phil sighs to himself. He turns his attention back to the tv and attempts to drown out the noise.

After about an hour, the only noise in the flat came from the television. Phil tilts his head and strains to listen. Silence comes from the direction of the bedrooms. He gives it another few minutes before making his way down the hall. As he draws closer, he can hear quiet sobbing coming from behind Dan’s door.

Phil knocks softly. Dan doesn’t answer. Phil tries again. A little louder this time. Dan still says nothing.

“Dan? Are you alright?” Phil asks in a concerned voice. Dan still says nothing.

“Dan? I’m coming in alright?” Phil gives Dan a minute to protest, but he doesn’t. Phil opens the door and is met with quite a sight. Every book Dan owns is laying scattered on the floor. His wardrobe is hanging open, clothing ripped from its hangers. Half of the dresser drawers are open as well. Clothes have been pulled from there as well and accompany the books on the floor.

“Oh Dan,” Phil coos as he catches sight of the man. Dan is wrapped up in his blanket. All Phil can see is his tear stained face. Phil carefully makes his way across the disaster zone to the bed. Dan doesn’t look up at him. Instead he stares straight ahead and sniffles. Phil sits delicately on the edge of the bed. He begins to run his hand along Dan’s back in a soothing way. Dan closes his eyes and allows himself to relish in Phil’s touch.

“What happened love?” Phil asks in a whisper. Dan takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes to meet Phil’s. He sees a look of concern in Phil’s deep blue eyes. Dan closes his eyes once more and takes another deep breath before speaking.

“I just had a really bad day. I overslept and had to rush out the door. I got bumped off the curb and almost hit. Then the manager rejected my proposal that I had been working on for about a month. On the way back, I tripped and landed into a puddle completely soaking pants.” Dan’s voice is shaky and a bit hoarse from the yelling. Phil feels his heart break a little.

Phil sits back a bit and maneuvers Dan into a sitting position. He wraps his arms around the poor man, holding him close. Dan melts into Phil. They sit there for a while. Phil rubs Dan’s back and whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Dan calms down enough that his breathing is regular again.

“Phil?” Dan asks, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” Phil answers into Dan’s hair.

“Will you cuddle with me?” Phil pulls back slightly to look at him.

“Of course.” Phil moves to the middle of the bed and gets situated on the pillows. Dan shifts the blanket so that it’s covering both him and Phil. He then wiggles down until his head is laying on Phil’s chest. Phil wraps his arm around Dan and pulls him close. His fingers run up and down Dan’s side in an absent minded manner. Dan sighs to himself as he snuggles close to Phil. Phil kisses the top of Dan’s head. They lay there until sleep eventually over takes them both.


End file.
